


Insomnia

by Tarlan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Tony has always had trouble sleeping, but maybe there is a cure in the form of Steve Rogers.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger_Ale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ale/gifts).



> Written for Ginger_ale for Fandomgiftbox 2017  
> Also meets:  
> hurt/comfort bingo R8: insomnia  
> Trope bingo R9: first time/last time

Sleeping had never come easy to Tony, and his nocturnal habit of heading to bed late and getting up in the early hours to continue working in his laboratory had eventually driven a wedge between him and Pepper. He could honestly say he had tried this time - for her - because Pepper was not some random woman picked out from a bevy of beautiful ladies at whatever function he had attended that evening. Smart and lovely, he had happily handed over the running of Stark Industries to Pepper so he could concentrate on his work.

None of his one-night stands had ever left his bed unsatisfied though most seemed to expect more from him than sex, peeved when he wasn't lying next to them the following morning and when he showed no interest in seeing them again. If not for his exceptional memory he might not even have recognized them if they had met again the following evening. They didn't seem to understand that sex to Tony was just a release of pressure, his mind never more still than during those few precious seconds of orgasm. A moment of ecstasy was like a kickstart to his brain, a reboot, and nothing more. Pepper had been different and he missed her, though perhaps it was better this way, not mixing work and pleasure.

He had slept worse over the past few weeks, ever since the setting of the Sovokian Accords to regulate the activities of those with superhuman powers. It had fractured the comradeship between the Avengers.

However, Tony knew it was the rift between him and Steve that had him so restless, fueling his insomnia. Yet for one moment they had been on the same side once more, and then he had seen the video, watching in horror as the true story of his parents' death was revealed on a dark, lonely road. An assassin brutally slaying them; the same supersoldier Steve was protecting now. The rage filling him seemed to be dredged up from all the tragedy, pain, misery, and fear he had suffered since childhood. Thinking back on it weeks later he barely recognized himself in that final confrontation with Steve, seeing only a blood rage so red it obscured every lucid thought. By the time he was willing to listen to reason, and ready to understand how Bucky Barnes could be considered just as much a victim as the people he murdered, Steve had disappeared.

Vision had kept a watch but Steve seemed to have fallen off the face of the planet, which admittedly was a possibility if Thor had taken him to Asgard. Unlikely though, which meant he was living beneath the radar, staying away from modern technology. Tony would guess one of the African nations as it was unlikely he'd take Barnes anywhere near the former Soviet block countries.

He missed Steve.

The man was a pain in the ass with his strong beliefs and loyalty to his friends - except Tony thought they had become friends over this past year. His innate core of goodness even had Thor worried when that damn hammer of his wobbled when Steve attempted to pick it up. Thor and Mjolnir, thunder and lightning. Tony wondered what side Thor would have chosen but decided not to dwell on it. He needed to sleep and questions like this would merely spin around his head seeking answers.

With an annoyed groan he levered himself out of bed, barely glancing at the naked woman lying curled up beside him, but thoughts of Steve sent his mind chasing other ideas, other questions, as he wondered if he would be so quick to vacate this bed if it was Steve with his head on the next pillow, lying naked in his bed. It wasn't a new thought, nor was the idea of taking a man to his bed a new concept. He'd had that freak out years ago. It was simply something he'd never done because he knew it wouldn't be the same with another guy; it could never be a one-night stand with someone like Steve Rogers.

The lights in his laboratory didn't turn on automatically, puzzling Tony. He stepped inside, calling out to Dummy but the A.I. helper remained silent. Tony reached for the emergency switch on his wristwatch to call his suit.

"Don't. Please."

Tony would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Steve?"

The familiar figure stepped out from the deeper shadows revealing the handsome face, the light catching his blue eyes. He looked hesitant, probably because they had not parted on the best of terms.

"I read up on him. Everything I could find from before he became the Winter Soldier." Tony grimaced, voice tinged with bitterness. "I understand why you stood up for him. I don't particularly like it but-."

"I didn't come here to talk about Bucky." He stepped further into the light, hands buried in the deep pockets of blue jeans. "I came to talk about us."

"You're a fugitive." Tony turned away. "There is no us."

The hand resting on his shoulder startled him as he hadn't heard Steve approach; reluctantly he allowed Steve to turn him back, finding Steve's face barely inches away. Tony had to look up slightly to meet his eyes; anxious soft eyes full of compassion and sadness, and hope. Without thinking Tony leaned in and kissed him, expecting to see the prudish man from the 1940s jump back in shock but Steve's lips seemed to soften beneath his instead, a large hand coming up to cradle the back of Tony's head as the kiss deepened. It was everything Tony never realized he wanted and needed, turning all his thoughts of choirboy!Steve on their head. Without his Iron Man suit Tony was no physical match to Steve, but Steve's innate gentleness shone through every caress, every touch, as clothes were discarded and they fell onto the large bed that slid out of the wall on the press of a button; the bed he crashed on after working for too long in his laboratory.

Afterwards the sense memory of touching and being touched would stay with him forever, strengthened by every caress, every kiss that came after. Content and satisfied, his limbs felt as heavy as his eyelids, his mind finally at peace as he closed his eyes and drifted away with the rhythm of Steve's strong heart beating beneath Tony's cheek. For the first time sleep came easily to Tony.

END  
 


End file.
